


Lessons in Weaponry and Kissing

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abragene, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Eubraham, Guns, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Themes, Teaching Eugene how to use weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abraham instructs Eugene on the finer points of shooting guns and kissing men. </p>
<p>Alternatively; <br/>Abraham finds Eugene trying to teach himself how to shoot and intervenes before he can hurt himself, which leads to affections being revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Weaponry and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> someone else please write stuff for this ship

The hot midnoon sun beat down upon the designated sports field of Alexandria. The grass was uncut and unruly, but the space was wide open and slightly removed from the houses of the town. There were several practice targets set up at the far end of the field, and a lone figure stood out in the grass. He struggled with the weight of a gun in his hands, repeatedly adjusting the stock against his shoulder as he attempted to aim the weapon successfully at a target.

“If you hold it like that, you’re gonna’ get a face full of recoil.” Abraham called out from where he was lounging against a support of the newly repaired Alexandria wall. 

Eugene jolted, the gun he was holding coming down to point at the ground as the man turned to face Abraham. Guilt shone evident on his face, and his movements were sheepish as he met Abraham’s solid gaze. “I figured I may as well gather some technical know-how on the handling of weaponry, seeing as I need to protect myself in the event of a discourse.” Eugene explained, fiddling with the pump of the shotgun in his hands.

Abraham shook his head sternly. “Not like that. You’re more likely to shoot yourself than anything else. Where did you get that?” The ginger pushed off of the wall and sauntered over to Eugene, relieving him of the gun and glancing down to check the safety was firmly set to “on”. 

“I walked into the armory and picked out this one. I have used it before in several first person shooter games.” Eugene stated, instinctively taking a small step back from Abraham. The man still frightened him a little, but logically he knew Abraham wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, now. 

“You just walked in and took a gun? Christ.” Abraham sighed, then offered the firearm back to the pudgy man. 

When Eugene began to stammer that he didn’t actually need to use a gun, Abraham gripped Eugene’s wrist and guided his hand to the stock of the weapon. Eugene reluctantly took it, propping the butt of the gun against his shoulder and wrapping his hand around the barrel, finger on the trigger.

Abraham stepped up beside him, one arm around the small of his back. Gently, he corrected Eugene’s grip on the gun, shepherding his hands into the proper positions. Eugene steadied himself, eyes wide at Abraham’s close proximity and sudden insistence that he do learn how to fire a weapon. 

The ginger tapped Eugene’s trigger finger, then moved it in front of the guard instead of within it. “First rule of shooting,” He began, voice calm and knowledgeable behind Eugene’s ear, “is keep your finger off the trigger until your target is in your sight.”

Eugene gave a brief nod, squirming a bit as Abraham’s facial hair tickled the shell of his ear. He couldn’t help but find himself eager to learn anything Abraham had to teach, if the ginger would stay this close to him. Abraham smirked at Eugene’s shyness, explaining the anatomy of the weapon. As he pointed out each part of the gun, he touched it, speaking to Eugene as a teacher to a student. Eugene soaked up the proffered information, inclining his head to show he understood before Abraham moved on. 

Abraham’s voice lulled into silence for a moment as he took the gun and fished some shells out of his pocket, showing Eugene how to load the gun and prepare it to fire. He took the shells back out, repeated his guidance, then handed the gun and shells back to Eugene for some practice. On the second try, Eugene successfully loaded the gun, and Abraham smiled proudly but briefly at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“See? You’re gettin’ the hang of it.” He walked Eugene through firing the gun, then flipped the safety off and aimed it at a target, glancing sideways at Eugene to check he was watching closely before explaining.

“Take a breath, and as you squeeze the trigger, don’t pull on it, exhale. Like this.” Abraham took a pointed breath, then exhaled through his mouth as he fired. His aim was true, the he struck the target. 

Eugene winced slightly at the sound of the weapon’s discharge, but nodded. “That seems easy enough.” He said, putting on a brave face and holding an expectant hand out for the gun.

Abraham switched the safety to on and handed the gun to Eugene, then took a few steps back. “Safety off. Clear the chamber. Load the next round. Prepare to fire. Breathe.” As Abraham listed the steps, Eugene followed them, taking a shaky breath and squeezing the trigger.

The gun slammed back into Eugene’s shoulder, and he bit his lip, surprised at the force of the recoil. His aim wasn’t half bad, and he hit the target a few inches away from his goal. Grimacing, he put the safety on and handed the gun off to Abraham, clutching his bruised shoulder and glaring a bit at the weapon. 

Abraham laughed aloud, shouldering the gun and rubbing Eugene’s uninjured shoulder. “You did good. Remembered the steps. Aimed well enough. Some more practice and you’ll get to putting walkers down.” 

Eugene’s pain seemed to fade as he glowed from praise, cheeks slightly reddened both from the heat of the sun and the excitement from shooting. He smiled a little, worrying at the place he had bitten his lip, then replied, “I know. I hit the designated target and that is a good start.”

The shotgun found itself back in Eugene’s hands under Abraham’s insistence, and the ginger took up a stance behind the other. He wound his arms around Eugene’s waist, nearly cheek to cheek with him as he guided his stance, adjusting his elbows and the length at which he extended his arms. “Brace the gun against your shoulder, and relax your elbow when you pull the trigger. That’ll help with the recoil.” 

Eugene nodded dumbly, engrossed with Abraham’s presence behind him. The taller man overshadowed him, his hands calloused but gentle on Eugene’s arms. “I-I think I’ve got it.” He said quietly, turning slightly to glance at Abraham, whose face was all too suddenly too close to his own.

He shied slightly, breath caught in his lungs, and met Abraham’s stare. The ginger swallowed once, the gun still cradled between them, then closed the distance between them and kissed Eugene. Eugene stiffened under the pressure of Abraham’s lips against his own, and at once Abraham pulled back, face guarded. 

“Eugene, I didn’t mean that-” Abraham began to try to explain himself, but Eugene cut him off by clumsily kissing him again, shotgun digging awkwardly into his ribs as he turned to press his lips to Abraham’s.

The ginger took a second to adjust, than regained control and schooled Eugene into a less sloppy manner of kissing. Eugene melted, taking a few long seconds to get the hang of it, but Abraham was, in many ways, a good teacher. He broke the kiss, out of breath and flustered, and handed the shotgun to Abraham, afraid in his distracted state he might fire it on accident, safety on or not.

Abraham took the gun in one hand and Eugene’s hand in the other, moving them towards the shade of one of the unfinished watch towers. Eugene followed obediently, glancing in either direction furtively as Abraham backed them up under the scaffolding and turned them. The ginger set the shotgun down a few feet away, then looked at Eugene, a hungry expression on his face. Eugene’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his mouth going dry at the way Abraham was looking at him.

Eugene’s mind was whirling, calling up everything he had read previously on such interactions and the very limited real life experiences he had. He struggled to quickly sift through all the information, and before he had even had time to consider his own sexuality, Abraham had moved to cage him against the wall. The ex-militant loomed over him, eyes dark, arms strong on either side of Eugene’s shoulders.

The science teacher set each of his palms flat against the wall, chest rising and falling rapidly as he began to lose track of his train of thought. Abraham knew by the look on Eugene’s face that he was calculating, so he leaned close, speaking with a low, rough tone. “Eugene. Stop thinkin’. I’ll stop if you want me to.” 

With those words spoken, he kissed Eugene again, moving one hand to card through the long hair at the nape of Eugene’s neck. Eugene let out a soft whimper against Abraham’s lips, kissing back enthusiastically. Abraham deepened the kiss, tugging a little on Eugene’s hair until he pressed up against him. Abraham crowded Eugene against the wall, all testosterone and masculinity. 

Eugene found himself embarrassed at the physical difference between them. The way his slight weight yielded to Abraham’s unforgiving strength both mortified and excited him. The thought of being out in the open, where anyone could watch, excited him more. Quickly, arousal overcame fear and doubt, and Eugene opened himself to Abraham’s advances completely. 

When they parted for air, the mullet-haired man spoke quickly. “I thought you hated me. All evidence points towards you having zero need to forgive me. Technically speakin’, you have tried to end my life. Not to say that I did not deserve it, but the logistics of a successful relationship between us simply do not make sense.”

Abraham chortled, a slight smile on his face. “Eugene. What did I say? Stop thinking.” He leaned in to kiss Eugene softly, one hand cupping the side of his face. “I don’t hate you. I. Well. I liked protecting you. You pissed me off when you lied. Doesn’t matter. Alexandria’s a safe a place as any. Let’s make the most of it.”

Eugene nodded vigorously, hands moving from the wall to plant on Abraham’s chest. He bunched his fists in the fabric of Abraham’s shirt, pulling him closer to kiss him again. Abraham met him halfway, keeping them sealed together up against the wall. Eugene let out another small sound of desire, and Abraham smirked a bit into the kiss. 

Eugene’s hands roamed up to Abraham’s shoulders, pausing, before he finally wound his arms around Abraham’s neck and simply held himself there, lost in Abraham. The taller man held Eugene tightly, keeping him close. He wanted to protect Eugene. He wanted Eugene to place blind faith in him again. He wanted Eugene all to himself. 

The short of the two let out another whine, louder, and broke the kiss, eyes dilated and his face flushed. “Can...should we?” He struggled to form a coherent sentence, instead just dropping the speech and leaning further into Abraham’s chest.

Abraham opened his mouth to reply, already nodding, but a low whistle cut him off. He took a step back to find Tara, a gun in her hand, grinning at them. She had been heading out to target practice, it seemed, and spotted them. Not that they were being overly discreet.

She shook her head fondly at them, casting a thumbs up, and headed on her way. It was nice to see people at home enough in Alexandria to develop relationships. It was nice, as well, to see Abraham had forgiven Eugene for his lies. 

Eugene flushed darkly and hid his face in Abraham’s shoulder, ashamed that they had been spotted. Abraham laughed softly and planted a kiss at Eugene’s temple, then took a step back. 

“Yes.” He said, stooping to pick up the gun before turning to lead Eugene to the house he stayed in. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

Eugene shakily nodded, smiling at his feet as he followed Abraham.


End file.
